


Tales of a Dysfunctional Family

by mister-heard (stopitcreativity)



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Adoptive Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ghost Wilbur Soot, Good Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Good Parent Wilbur Soot, Good Sibling Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Gremlin TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Kid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Kid TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Other, Protective Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Wilbur Soot, Sad Dave | Technoblade, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, TommyInnit is Not Okay (Video Blogging RPF), Twins Wilbur Soot & Technoblade
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:22:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28164681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stopitcreativity/pseuds/mister-heard
Summary: Just a bunch of SBI Family Dynamic centric one-shots! More info/requests on the first page! :]Please, tagging for this fandom is so hard.Also, no editing, we die like Wilbur Soot.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 64





	1. 《Info/Requests》

Hallooo! Here you can leave requests in the comments for anything related to Sleepy Boys Inc, whether it be a headcanon of the whole family that you'd like to see, or just a certain character! 

Here's what I won't do:

•Ships with Technoblade

•Ships with Tommyinnit;Tubbo;Ranboo

•Trigger warnings for Jschlatt or any other characters

•Smut

•Write Female-Character-Centric chapters; because I am uncomfortable writing female characters. They may appear briefly, though.

•Ships with any members of SBI with eachother

■

Info you need to know:

[ •Philza: The Dad

•Techno and Wilbur: Bialogical Twins

•Tommy: Youngest Sibling

•Techno is 2 minutes older

•Techno and Wilbur are Philza's biological children

•Tommy was adopted ]

[ •Jschlatt: The Dad

•Puffy: Oldest Sibling 

•Dream: Middle Child

•Tubbo: Youngest Sibling 

•Dream was adopted

•Jschlatt is in an on and off relationship with Alex Quakity

•Dream has big brother complex and always tries to protect Tubbo

•Dream is rivals with Techno

•While Tubbo befriends Tommy ]


	2. Haze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Major Character Death, Vivid Descriptions of Violence, Panic Attacks, Sensory Overload
> 
> Type: Hurt/Comfort || Technoblade-Centric 
> 
> ☆Some heavy angst with some heavy hearted fluff at the end! I really liked writing this one, maybe just because I enjoy writing Technoblade's character so much... :] Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REQUEST:《Techno has a nightmare where he's forced to kill his family (I personally like possession where he's aware of whats happening and trying to stop it but having instincts kick in and then realizing who he hurt is also fun). He then wakes up and gets cuddles and comfort.》

Sometimes the voices were too loud to bare. 

Sometimes the horror of their notions followed him from his deepest subconscious, into his darkest dreams. Like red ribbon wrapped around his head, the string pulled tighter, his intimidating demeanor vanishing until it was no more. Suffocating him in a world he wanted no part of. His dreams were just like his reality. Cold, harsh, and doused in the red stains on dainty winter snow. 

Technoblade wasn't exactly sure when he started having these types of dreams. But he knew tonight would be one in the same like it was every night. The thought of sleep alone shook the anarchist to his core, as if he were a small child afraid of the darkness in his bedroom. All that knew him considered him the most well rounded teenager they knew, and the most threatening aswell. Spry, sharp, and unimpressed, the pink haired boy had always served to surprise. To show others that he had what it took to be better than them all. To show them he was perfect, even if he was far from it. 

This particular night, the wind whipped especially cold against the window panes of his childhood bedroom. Only seventeen, Techno sat idly in his plushly comforted bed, his back pushed against the headboard. Crimson eyes flicked to the opposite side of the room, and gazed quietly over the sleeping figure in the other bed. Lined with bright shades of yellow covers and pillows. Dark chocolate hair fell over these pleasantries, accompanied by a face that always held a gentle smile, even in sleep.

Wilbur never had any trouble getting some rest after a long day. 

But he wasn't Wilbur. He looked nothing like him anymore. Technoblade had grown so much, changed his style, changed his hair, but he would always remain the same. Wilbur was soft, never without wise words to snap at their younger brother. The anarchist adored and envied his twin. Everyone loved Wilbur Soot, everyone feared Technoblade, that was just the way it was, and the way it would always be.  
A long sigh escaped his lips as he cast his eyes back to his own bed, eyes tracing the linen in the sheets carefully. 

Sleep didn't come easy that night, but then again, it never did.

~~~

Cold. 

The first thing Technoblade felt was the piercing, damaging cold of the Antarctic Empire. Something so recognizable, that it almost made him feel at home for a split second. But he would never be at home here, for these were his dreams, and his head belonged to anyone but him. Nothing but the weight of an iron sword adorned his senses, fitting perfectly in his grip. It was crafted this way with a purpose. An intent to kill, and his mind raced with the hope to do so. He didn't know what came over him when he was out in a battleground like he was on this afternoon. It felt like a presence, multiple presences, gripping onto the back of his neck and slamming him into a mindset he didn't wish to be in, but somehow craved. 

The bloodlust was over powering. 

Snapping out of it, crimson eyes snapped around the baren wasteland, snow fluttering through the air with agression. It seemed to be coming a flurry. But the weather was the least of his worries in the here and now, because before he could think, a blur of green charged toward him. His senses were wracked. Unable to hear, comprehend, or think, his instincts kicked in, and he only knew one thing.

He has to survive. 

Flashes of shimmering, fluctuating purple in the vague shape of a longsword fell around him in fleeting images. He reacted, taking a rushed step back, and drawing his blade. 

He has to live on. 

A loud grunt escaped the male as his ambusher managed to get in a clean slice, pouring blood from his forearm through the ripped velvet cloak. It seemed like far too much of an amount to him. 

He has to stay alive. 

Techno took his chance, lunging forward and pressing his blade harshly into the open air, unable to see past his eyelashes. Emerald green glints passed by his eyes as the attacker went in for another strike, hoping to find the anarchist in a weak spot. 

He has to make it back home.

That was their mistake, thinking they had the upper hand for even a minute. A small smirk worked it's way onto Techno's face, his heart pounding out of his chest, drowning out all sound but it's out. He was enjoying this, he always loved the thrill of the battle.

He has to come back to Wilbur.

Wrapping his hand tightly around the base of the sword, Techno took his chance. Turning on his heel, in one quick, fluid motion, he slashed upward as hard as he could. He felt skin connect with iron under his bones as it rocked through the blade. The pink haired boy's eyes widened with victory as he watched the figure grip their face, and stumble back in pain. Dark vermillion dripped onto the snow through their fingers.

He has to come back to Thomas.

His blood thumped in his ears, making his body feel alive. The victory in knowing that he'd won overwhelmed him, throwing his head back in a sharp laugh of suprise. The thing stumbled, falling backwards and crashing into the snow. Techno felt himself begin to walk over to his defrleated opponent, the wind from the flurry slamming into his body, causing his movements to be sluggish. When he arrived at the person, he pressed the tip of his blade to their hands, slashing them away from their face. 

He had to get back home to—

"Phil...?" 

~~~

Reality slammed into place like a cruel mistress. Grabbing, pulling, pushing, and snatching at any trace of breath teenage Techno had in his lungs, stealing it all from him with zero mercy. The darkness of his bedroom invaded his senses as his eyes snapped open, and he released a strangled cry for help. For something. For anything to hold on to. It was a pitiful sound, loud and harmonically broken. Tears ran uncontrollably down his shaking body as sobs wracked through the air, building up and destroying any room for coherent thoughts in the boy's head. Fingers gripped the plush sheets of his bed with such distressed vigor that his knuckles sheened white. His jaw ached and his shoulders shook intensely, something he couldn't force to stop.

All of this caused quite the stir, alerting the other sibling in the room, as it always did on nights like these. 

Careful, slow movements were seen from the one across the room, as he stirred awake. Comforters and blankets were pushed away carefully, as the yellow-socked boy stepped out of the comfortable warmth of his bed, and onto the cold hardwood flooring. Within moments the entity had made his way over to his mess of a twin. A crease fell over the red sheeted bed as Wilbur tiredly crawled onto it, taking his spot beside his brother. 

Nothing could be heard from the anarchist anymore but quick, crazed mumbles and bubbling, heart wrenching hiccups as he frustratedly tried to shove the tears from his face. The energy the younger twin carried with him, was on it's own enough to calm the older just a bit. Soft sweatered arms wrapped around the pink haired boy's torso from the side. He flinched initially, but eventually fell into the touch, accept9mg the affection. Gradually, the sobs faded away into quiet occasional hiccups as The Blade dropped his head onto Wilbur's shoulder. No words were exchanged, and neither sibling dared look at eachother. Wilbur's silent reassurances that he was there for him, that he wasn't dreaming anymore, that they were all okay, was the only comfort Techno needed.

Slowly, but surely the noise in the bedroom down the hall from Phil quieted down into nothing more than soft snores. 

And suprisingly, he didn't hear from another for the rest of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lied I absolutely despise this piece. I'm sorry it took so long, I was busy with Holiday related things :[
> 
> Also yeah, I saw what Techno said about the SBI FDAU. 
> 
> WHAT OF IT, MR. BLADE? WHAT OF IT. IF NO SIBLING— IF NO FAMILY WHY ONLY CARE FOR THEM? HM? WHY ONLY CARE?


End file.
